objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Question Box
Question Box is an OC created by ButterBlaziken230. He first appeared in BFDI: Isolated. Appearance Question Box looks like a Question Block that Mario acquires Power-ups from in the Super Mario Bros series, only with arms, legs and a face. Personality Question Box is quiet most of the time, but if he wasn’t so shy, he would be a great friend. He likes to help out others, but won’t go out of his way to. He likes to hang around with other objects but never really says anything. Some see him as ominous, but others just think his story is sad. However, on multiple occasions, he has been shown to be somewhat outgoing. This may be him leaving this comfort zone he’s developed. Coverage The Object Squad vs Evil Ghost Leafy In The Object Squad vs Evil Ghost Leafy, Question Box was a good asset to the team. He used a Fire Flower he created to deal a lot of damage to Evil Ghost Leafy, and even put him into the second form. Once -1 had stunned him, he used Fireballs to deal even more damage. Clash For Object Supremacy Clash For Object Supremacy is a show run by Question Box, since he is the host. He has a co-host called ! Block who is his older brother. It is shown in the show that he can change the weather by snapping his fingers. He can also create buildings by snapping his fingers. Adventures of Teh Objects In Adventures of Teh Objects 1, Question Box plays tennis with -1 and wins. He mostly sat around, until he noticed that Unknowny and Purple Thing couldn’t pay for a pizza they bought. Question Box paid for the pizza. Smash Moveset This section is about a custom moveset for Question Box if he were in Super Smash Bros. *'Dash Attack:' He jabs forward with a fireball in his hand. *'Up Smash:' He creates several coins that move about and do damage. *'Side Smash:' He jabs forward with pretty good reach. *'Down Smash:' He jumps up and smashes down, creating a small shake. *'Down Tilt:' He jabs slowly with a golden slip in his hand. This is a callback to CFOS 5: Slip Hunters. *'Jab:' He hits the opponent. This attack is not very good. When used three times, he slams forward with more reach, this time with a bowl. The bowl is a callback to CFOS 1: The Liquid’s Loaded. *'Up Tilt:' He turns the golden slip around in the air. *'Side Tilt:' He slides the golden slip forward. This can reflect projectiles. *'Neutral Air:' He turns into the 3-Tile block from Super Mario 3D World. He then spins around. *'Up Air:' He sprays fire in the air using his powers from the fire Flower. *'Forward Air:' He jabs with a miniature version of CFOS Is Good Sign. His back air is the exact same thing. *'Down Air:' He creates a small pillar which smashes down. This is a callback to CFOS 2: Flattened And Flattered. *'Down B:' He jumps up and throws down several ice balls. These can freeze opponents for a second. *'Up B:' He flies up with the Propeller Suit, damaging anything above him. This is good for recovering. He can then descend and spin around, dealing a lot of damage. *'Side B:' He throws a table containing food that creates small explosions. The amount of food can vary from 1 to 7. *'Neutral B:' He fires a regular fireball, identical to Mario’s Neutral B. *'Grab:' He grabs then in with a net. It is unknown why he does this, as Question Box has never been seen with a net. *'Pummel:' He jabs them. It is a basic pummel. *'Up Throw:' He throws them onto his head, and he launches a poison mushroom in their face. *'Down Throw:' He simply throws them onto the ground, jumps over them and launches a poison mushroom downwards. *'Side Throw:' He gets a gun and fires many bullets. The bullets launch the opponent away. This is a callback to the guns used in the challenge of CFOS 3: Fire Away Your Fears. *'Final Smash:' He clicks his fingers, in which all of the Clash For Object Supremacy characters come and attack the opponent furthest away from him. If it is not a 1v1, he then jumps into the air, and starts dropping bombs. I will add things like taunts and alts soon. Trivia *When he has the energy to, Question Box can create power-ups. **Some of these include Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Super Stars and Propeller Suits. It’s unlikely, but occasionally he creates Penguin Suits, Ice Flowers and Frog Suits. *He has appeared in Object Kart! *ButterBlaziken230 created a talk page for him. *He has appeared in 3 games: Question Box’s Adventure, Question Box’s Adventure 2 and Object Kart. Gallery Question_Block_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World_(2).png|A redraw by Vemsa. Question_Box.png|My first attempt at drawing Question Box in Paint. F0E42103-1DF1-4C33-BF4C-9DCD66F0C5C4.png|Pixel Art Question Box DF01834D-6499-416F-8476-C45AB103CB9F.jpeg 4A1DE6EE-CE84-441B-BD38-AC38FB506203.jpeg Question Box Pose.png|Question Box Pose (credit to Flaming Hot Toons for asset) 253279ED-0D6C-42E5-9F88-2019DBD94ED5.jpeg|a test drawing of Question Box, using a different pen. This was a fail. 51A8228C-91FE-4B8E-8211-62ABBD4120E1.jpeg|Question Box, using SarancthaTFFM’s asset. 7046E1DA-EF75-4D53-B237-F1DEFBA2BDAC.jpeg|Question Box gets too close! Frame 1573058483235-1.png|By TheCherryWHY CE5F614F-9A94-4F69-B765-D2A90D5F5D4D.png|A picture of him in the Fan Template. ACF16C79-528F-4963-9055-DB36C3E47994.png|A picture of him in the Hater template. B06A2DFF-E6EF-40EF-9169-48848EEC75B3.png Category:Mario-related Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Quiet Category:Arms and Legs Category:CFOS Category:Hosts Category:The Object Squad Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:Yellow Category:White Category:Non-Tech Hosts Category:Main characters Category:Main OCs Category:Main Protagonist Category:Pencil Haters